Real-time online collaboration applications are often used to allow for the simplified and instantaneous exchange of ideas. Examples of such include but are not limited to Microsoft Instant Messanger™, Lotus Sametime™, and WebEx™. Unfortunately, the manner in which data is presented to a user of such a real-time online collaboration application is often in an unorganized fashion. For example, there is often a need to present valuable information to the end user without cluttering the user interface. Given the limited size and the two dimensional nature of the computer screen, it is often difficult to give users an optimal view of the content being presented while also arranging information about people, events and messages in a manner that is conducive to efficiency.